Second Chances
by StarcrossedGoddess
Summary: The fight with Chaos is over and Sailor Moon decides that she wants a second chance at life, so she jumps into the Cauldron. Her wish is granted, only this time she and her friends start over in the Pokémon World. Now 12 year old Serena starts her journey together with her Eevee. She and her friends haven't even met yet. But Destiny has always a way of bringing them back together.
1. Usagi & Mamoru

After thousandths of years of war, Chaos was finally defeated. However the price paid was too high, too far reaching. Out of all my friends, only one was left.

Endymion squeezed my hand. Chaos was defeated but neither of us felt like celebrating.

We knew what we had to do.

Hand-in-hand, we journeyed to the Cauldron. The place were all stars are born and the place were all stars die. The Cauldron was truly magnificent.

Endymion and I stood at the edge. If we jumped in, who knew what might happen. Would we disappear completely? Would we be reborn again? And if we were, could we all be together again?

These question kept roaming through my head.

'It's alright, I'm sure we'll see each other again.' Tears welt up in my eyes, it's been centuries that I last cried. But I couldn't help it. I turned around and looked into Endymion's deep blue eyes, it may be the last time that would ever be able to.

'You sure?' He nodded.

'It's our destiny. Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, everyone, it's our destiny to all be together.' His words as always, gave me power and strength to do what needed to be done.

We took another step towards the Cauldron.

'I love you, Mamo-chan.' The last time that I would be using his nick-name. Somehow, it broke my heart.

'As I love you Usako.'

I took a deep breath and together we jumped into the Cauldron.


	2. Serena

'Bye bye, pops !' I waved one last time at my grandfather before turning towards the road ahead. Finally I was starting my journey to become a Pokémon Trainer. I had waited so long for the day that just me and my darling Eevee could set out on a wonderful adventure together. And finally that day had arrived.

I was so happy that I practically skipped all the way to the ferry boat that would take me to Pallet Town. Eevee was running happily alongside me. Both of us overjoyed at the start of our journey.

At the Cinnabar Port, I found the ship that would take me to the small town across the sea and got on board. According to one of the sailors on the deck, the ship would leave in about 30 min. And I already knew that it was about 45 min sailing from Cinnabar Island to Pallet Town. Deciding to go over everything once more, I sat down at a small table on the deck and ordered two glasses of freshly squeezed Oran berries – one with a straw for Eevee. While we waited for the waitress, I took out my town map and spread it out on the table.

Eevee sat on my lap and peered on the map.

'Right now, we're here. This is Cinnabar.' I pointed with my finger.

'And this, right here is Pallet Town. That's where we're going.' Eevee nodded and I softly stroked her fur. Eevee and I had been together for two years. I had gotten her for my 10th birthday from my grandfather. I adored my Eevee and I knew she felt the same about me. There wasn't anyone else that I would rather set out on a journey with.

'Here you go Miss…?'

'Serena.' I smiled kindly at the waitress as she set our drinks on the table.

'Enjoy your drinks, Miss Serena.' She said before leaving to go serve another table.

'Thank you.' I called after her, but I doubted that she heard me over the loud noises on the deck. Suddenly feeling really thirsty, I took a big gulp from my Oran Juice and Eevee mimicked me. It was warm today, although not yet sweltering hot, it was warm enough to make you sweat a little. However, growing up on a volcanic island with a Fire Pokémon expert as a grandfather, made me used to the heat.

Shifting my attention back to map in front of me, I decided on a course of action once we arrived in Pallet Town. Grandfather said that the first thing that we should do was go visit professor Oak. Of course I had planned on doing that all along since the professor was an old family friend. But after that, I probably should head to Pewter City and try my hand at the gym challenge. It would be hard to win. Hard, but not impossible.

After all my goal was to get stronger and prove to my grandfather and brother that I could fend for myself. I knew I could, but those two were just so darn overprotective! It took me two years to convince them that I was ready for this journey and finally they let me go, with the promise that I'd call them every other day of course.

I did feel a little bad about leaving Grandpa alone in that big house. Now that brother was in Sinnoh and I had left on my journey, he was all alone. Well not completely alone, he had his Pokémon with him. And this was something that I needed to do for myself.

Still that didn't stop me from already missing that old man.

Eevee licked my hand, showing me that she was a bit worried about me. I caressed her head to show her that I was fine, though I'm pretty sure that she didn't believe me one bit.

The ferry finally left the port. A sudden gust of wind lifted up my scarf and blew it away. Eevee and I hurriedly scrambled after it but it seemed that the wind always just kept it out of our reach. I was about to give up when a boy, maybe a couple of years older than me, captured it. He was very handsome with his raven black hair and deep blue eyes. Somehow he looked very familiar but I couldn't place where I'd seen him before. The boy had an Umbreon with him.

'Is this yours?' He asked, making me wake up from my stupor. I hope he hadn't noticed me staring. However the glint in his eyes told me he did.

'Ye-yeah.' I stuttered. The boy started walking towards me, his Umbreon a few paces behind him. He stopped when he stood directly in front of me.

'What's your name?' His gaze pierced right through me and somehow made me feel very exposed. Like I literally was an open book and he could see every single one of my secrets.

'Serena.' I whispered. He chuckled and the sound made my heart beat a little faster.

'Well Serena, nice to meet you. I'm Darien.' Darien said as he wrapped my scarf around my neck. His fingers lightly toying with my hair. The small gesture made me blush. Eevee startled me from my daze by jumping on shoulder. Curiously she watched the handsome stranger who smiled a dazzling smile at her. One smile and she was hooked. Darien scratched her lightly under her chin and she purred.

'Let me guess, you just started out on your Pokémon journey?'

'Is it that obvious?' I didn't want him to see me as a rookie – although I was.

'Only because you have that glow that all beginning trainers have.' He turned his smile towards me, and it was so blinding that I wondered if maybe it would be better to put on some sunglasses.

At that exact moment the captain announced that we would be almost arriving in Pallet Town.

'I'll probably be seeing you. Bye Serena.' He ruffled my hair and left so fast with his Umbreon that I didn't had the chance to say anything in return.

I sighed and rubbed Eevee's head.

'Well that was strange, don't you think?' Eevee softly replied an agreement. Finally my nerves were calming down from being so near the handsome stranger, apparently called Darien. Although I still couldn't shake of the feeling that I had seen him somewhere before.

The ship finally docked in Pallet Town and all the passengers got off. Even though I looked, I didn't see Darien or his Umbreon among them. Shrugging, I took off with Eevee towards professor Oak's laboratory.


	3. Mina

'Lady Mina !' Damn they already noticed my absence. I was hiding behind a bush, with almost no escape route. So I could either quickly come up with a plan or be found and be dragged back to my room. Come on, think Mina! There's got to be a way to shake them off.

I looked up and suddenly I knew what I had to do. Reaching into my jeans pocket, I took out a pokéball.

'Come on out Castform.' I whispered. Castform looked up to me and waited for my command.

'Could you use Sunny Day to blind them?' He nodded.

'We'll have to swim our way out of this one, so could you come towards the river once you're done?' Another nod. I smiled brightly at my Castform before getting ready to run as fast as I could. The river was about 500 yards away and there wasn't anywhere to hide along to way. So it was all or nothing.

'Go!' I cried before sprinting away. I knew to keep my head down because any moment now Castform would attack.

"There she is! Don't let her –GAH!' I immediately squinted my eyes. Sunny Day would only slow my mother's bodyguards down a bit, but if I was lucky, it would be just enough for me to get away.

I succeeded in reaching the river, but now came the hard part. I had never been a good swimmer and the river's current was quite strong. Still I had no choice but jump or be locked up in my room again for God knows how long.

I looked back and saw Castform floating towards me. After the Sunny Day it had changed in it Sunny Form. I heard a load bark. Oh no, please don't tell me they unleashed their…? A quick glance told me that they had indeed unleashed their 3 Arcanine and they were gaining up on me fast. Without thinking I jumped headfirst into the cold water. Castform dove behind me and immediately changed in its Rainy Form. I held on to him and peddled as fast as I could. Lucky for me, Arcanine weren't exactly fond of water. If I could put enough distance between us, I could make it. I could…! Suddenly a strange wave of energy passed through me and left me unable to even move a muscle! It was like I turned into a statue, I couldn't even wiggle my fingers. Castform too, was frozen. The only thing that moved us was the gentle rocking of the waves around us.

And then I saw it. Under water, my mother's Gorebyss, no doubt, was using Psychic. I would have screamed in anger if I could've moved.

'Give up Mina.' My mother was flying above me on her Pidgeot. She gave Gorebyss a quick nod and suddenly both Castform and I were lifted up out of the water, until we were at eyelevel with my mother. I glared as menacing as I could, since that was all I could do.

'I thought you would've learned by now. All this escaping is very unladylike, look at yourself Mina! You ruined another perfectly good outfit!' Unable to even grit my teeth, I doubled the intensity of my glare. My mother never understood. I was tired of being cooped up in my room all day. I was tired of being forced to wear suffocating dresses every single day. But most of all I was tired of not being able to decide anything for myself. Mother never noticed these things and if she did, she ignored it.

I was suffocating in that mansion. So there's no way in hell that I was going back.

Okay so I couldn't move a muscle and neither could Castform, however that didn't mean that there was nothing that we could do.

Castform knew the perfect move for this situation. The question was, how was I going to tell him that? Psychic was a move that worked on the mind. So maybe if I fought enough, if I willed enough to move, Gorebyss hold would weaken? It was a long shot, but it was worth trying.

I concentrated hard on all the memories I had being locked up in my room, watching all the other kids play outside while I had piano lessons, always having to be perfect in front of my mother. I grasped those memories and used them to amplify my feelings of wanting to get out of this place. I directed all of that to Gorebyss, hoping that it was enough. Suddenly I could feel it, I could wiggle my pinky finger! This was the only chance that I was going to get, so I had to get it right on the first try.

I took a deep breath.

'Castform, use Substitute!' Immediately a ghost-like image of Castform appeared and flew towards Gorebyss. The water Pokémon was surprised, even though the substitute couldn't do any damage, it was enough to release the hold it had on us.

Castform and I fell back in the water and I caught a glimpse of my mother's shocked expression before we both dove underwater.

'Energy Ball!' It came out as a weird bubble and was barely audible but Castform understood me. He sent the attack towards the still distracted Gorebyss and it hit square on. One hit K.O..

I went back up for air and saw that my mother was still watching us from above. She was definitely pissed.

'Don't you dare!' She threatened but it was already too late. Castform came back up too and I grabbed onto him. He faced towards the side of the river from which we came.

'Watergun.' And we shot of like a motorboat. I casted one last glance at my fuming mother before looking towards the vast approaching riverbank. We had arrived in Viridian City and I was finally free.


	4. Amy & Lita

The cold wind bit in my nose, making me feel a little melodramatic. When would the next time that I could feel the familiar cold winds, be? I shook my head, I made the decision to leave, so I was going to stick with it. Didn't I tell my sister that I was sick and tired of the cold and wanted to travel the world? I sighed, apparently I loved the snow more than I thought.

I pressed on towards the Snowpoint City docks, where a ferry would take me all the way to Kanto. My boots made crunching sounds in the snow and put my hand in my pocket where I could feel the Pokéball of my beloved Spheal. At least I wasn't going on this journey alone. Wherever I went, Spheal followed. He was my best friend and I loved him dearly.

I got him as a gift from my sister. About a year ago, she told me that she didn't have the time to raise a baby Spheal and thus gave him to me. Of course I knew that was a lie. Sister loved ice type Pokémon and adored anything that was cute and furry. Spheal fit those criteria perfectly.

I'm not sure why she did give him to me, but I was very grateful that she did.

I arrived at the ferry boat and flashed my ticked at the attendant.

'Welcome to the S.S. Anne, Miss Amy.'

'Thank you.'

'This attendant here will escort you to your room. If you need anything you can ask him.' The other attendant smiled kindly and started walking towards what I suppose was my room.

'Have a nice trip.' I nodded before following him. The attendant stopped before a door and took a key out of his pocket. He handed it to me, smiled once more and took off.

I opened the door and peered into the room. It was simple enough, not too big and not too small either. It had all the necessities, a bed, a couch, a table and a phone.

It was about a day's trip to Vermillion City, so I might as well make myself comfortable. I went to sit on the couch and was about to order some coffee, when a piece of paper caught my eye.

It was a letter, addressed to me.

_Dear Amy,_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't see you off, but I was needed at the Gym this afternoon. _

_I'm really glad to you get to see all the places that you wanted to go to now. You'll see that reality is much better than what's in your books. Anyway come back safe, alright? And don't forget to call every so often! _

_I wish you all the luck on your journey._

_Your sister_

_Candice_

I tear slid across my cheek. Candice really was the best sister ever and I was going to miss her very much.

I slid my hand in my pocket and took out the Pokéball.

In a flurry of pink lights, Spheal appeared and he looked up to me with his big round eyes. I smiled brightly at my Pokémon and he clapped his fins.

'Are you ready for an adventure, Spheal?'

* * *

'Electrike, Come on out!' I yelled. A bright light appeared and there stood the Lightning Pokémon. Sparks flew around, obviously he was as excited as I was to be able to leave. Today I could finally leave Celadon City behind. Don't get me wrong, I loved this city dearly.

But staying here wouldn't make me any stronger than I already was.

Once I realized that, leaving on a journey was the next logical step.

My parents were against it of course, they thought that 12 years old was way too young to start a Pokémon Journey. However I always got what I wanted.

And what I wanted was to complete the Gym Challenge, only problem was that the first Gym was a Rock Pokémon Gym and more often than not Rock Pokémon where also part Ground Type. Ground Type Pokémon where immune to Electric Moves.

So I decided to go to the Cerulean City Water Pokémon Gym first. That one should be easy enough.

I took my town map from my backpack and tried to decipher which route I should follow. Route 7 toward Saffron City seemed my best bet.

'Route 7, it is. Let's go Electrike!' Electrike growled and took off running.

'Hey! Wait for me!' I yelled after him, all I got was his version of a chuckle. I grinned and got on my bike.

'Oh you want to race, now do you?' And that's how I Lita Kino, took off on my Pokémon Journey, racing after my Electrike.


	5. Raye

My heart hammered in my throat and I took one last look at my amulet. Or rather the picture that it held.

A girl and boy side by side, both of them smiling brightly. It was the only picture I had of my brother and was thus my most treasured possession.

5 years ago, my brother had left the orphanage without saying a word. I haven't heard from him ever since.

I was positive that something had happened to him. And now that I was finally able to leave on a Pokémon Journey, I was going to do everything in my power to find out.

I rented a bike and started cycling down Route 18. I decided that I would start my search in Viridian City, since I knew that he had always liked that place. It was likely that he had returned there, maybe he even left something behind?

The wind blew through my raven black hair. It was sunny today, just the way I liked it and the perfect weather to start a journey. I hadn't brought much, a town map, some potions, clothes and of course my Vulpix.

'Hey you! The pretty girl on the bicycle!' Pretty girl on the bicycle, could he mean me? I slowed down and looked behind me. Some kid with shorts was heading in my directions.

'Do you mean me?' He nodded. That was odd, I wondered what he could possibly want.

'You're a trainer right?' He said after he finally caught up with me. I nodded.

'Then let's have a battle!' I rolled my eyes. Of course he was after a battle.

'Fine, but I only have one Pokémon, so how does a one-on-one battle sound?' He grinned.

'Perfect.' He backtracked about 50 feet.

'Ready when you are.' He yelled. So typical, a battle before even an introduction. I sighed, I didn't really have time for this. But according to the rules, you can't turn down a challenge.

'Go, Vulpix!' A flash of bright lights later and my cute little Vulpix appeared. On the other side of the field the trainer had called out a Dustox. Great, I had the type advantage.

'Vulpix, use Fire Spin!' A spiraling stream of fire was released from her mouth and headed for Dustox. But before it hit its trainer commanded it to use Light Screen. Which caused the damage dealt by Fire Spin to be cut in half. Still Dustox had considerably weakened.

Light Screen was still in effect, so close combat was my best option.

'Quick Attack!' She shot of like an arrow and the attack hit Dustox head-on. The Poison-Moth Pokémon fainted on the spot. I heard his trainer curse while I returned Vulpix.

'Great job.' I whispered to her Pokéball.

The boy walked towards me, obviously he was slouching. He pushed a couple bills in my hand and was about to run off.

'Hey, wait up, what's your name?' I called after him.

'Tyler.' He huffed, making me chuckle.

'Nice to meet you Tyler, my name's Raye.'


	6. Darien

'Somebody, could you please capture that scarf !' I looked up and saw a pink scarf floating above my head. Automatically my hand reached out and grabbed the soft fabric.

A girl, probably around 12 years old was running around franticly. Her long blond hair flowed behind her like two golden ribbons and she had the brightest blue eyes, I had ever seen. She was beautiful and somehow felt incredibly familiar. And she was looking right at me. It was enough to make me feel a bit self-conscious.

'Is this yours.' I held up the scarf.

'Ye-yeah.' She stuttered and stumbled all the way to me. Behind me I heard Umbreon chuckle. I didn't really find it that funny, more like cute.

'What's your name?' I asked her.

'Serena.' Her voice was so soft, that I had to strain my ears to hear it.

'Well Serena, nice to meet you. I'm Darien.' I suddenly had the overwhelming urge to touch her hair. So I pretended to wrap her scarf around her neck and toyed a bit with those golden locks. Suddenly out of nowhere an Eevee jumped on her shoulder. Serena didn't seem startled by it, so I assumed it was hers. And a very cute little thing it was, just like her owner. I smiled at the Pokémon and scratched her under her neck. She purred in response.

'Let me guess, you just started out on your Pokémon journey?' She blushed and looked down.

'Is it that obvious?' She seemed a bit embarrassed so I lied.

'Only because you have that glow that all beginning trainers have.' I turned my smile towards her and she blushed again, though for different reasons.

'We'll be arriving in Pallet Town shortly.' The Captain yelled over the speaker. Time to say goodbye.

'I'll probably be seeing you. Bye Serena.' And somehow I knew that I would.


	7. The Pokédex Holders

'So they finally gave in, did they ?' Professor Oak said as soon as he saw me standing on his front porch.

'Yup, it was only a matter of time.' I grinned as I gave the professor a hug. Eevee and I arrived in Pallet Town about half an hour ago and leisurely made our way over to the professor's laboratory. And now here we were, standing before his door.

'Well why don't you come in for a nice cup of tea and then you can tell me all about your plans.'

'Sure, seems like a good idea.' Professor Oak led me too his living room and I sat down on the couch with Eevee on my lap, as he went to fetch us some tea. While he was gone, I took a quick look around. Although I came here often, this place never ceased to amaze me. There was always something new to see and more often than not Professor Oak would be studying some exotic Pokémon.

This time there seemed to be a new addition to his wall, a photograph of the professor with all of the Pokédex Holders, including his grandson and my childhood friend Blue, who I admittedly had had a crush on ever since I was little. I walked over to the picture with Eevee sitting on my shoulder and inspected it closely. All of the people in it seemed really happy. In total I counted 11 people. Some of them I knew personally, like Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and of course Professor Oak. Others I was now seeing for the first time.

'Seeing something interesting.' I turned around and saw that Professor Oak was back with the tea. I nodded and pointed at the picture.

'Yeah, but I didn't know that there were other people with a Pokédex other than Blue, Red and Green?' The professor put the tray on the coffee table and walked over to me.

'A couple of years ago we gave 6 Pokédex's to 3 kids in Jotho and 3 in Hoen. Oh and we gave Yellow her own Pokédex recently.' The news made me very happy, I always thought that she should be an official Pokédex Holder.

'Really! I knew that she wanted one of her own so she must be really thrilled.' The professor chuckled.

'She definitely is. But enough about the others. What are you planning on doing?' I bit my lip, thinking of a good answer.

'I wanna become stronger, that way grandpa and brother wouldn't need to worry so much.' For some reason the both of them had been hovering over me ever since our parents died. You could say that they were just worried since they both loved me but I could tell that it was somehow more than that. Their worry was keeping them from the things that they should be doing and the things that I wanted, no needed to do.

'That's why I've decided to take on the gym challenge.' That surprised Professor Oak a bit.

'The gym challenge? But doesn't that mean that eventually you'll have to face your grandfather?'

'Yes, if I wanna reach my goal than I'll have to beat granddad, no Blaine gym leader of Cinnabar Island and a fire Pokémon expert.' I had come to this decision a long time ago even though I knew that it was going to be difficult. I looked up, trying to see Professor Oak's reaction. He just looked thoughtful. Was that good or bad? Suddenly he stood up and went to his drawer.

'This is a prototype of the new model but it should be fully functional. I was planning on asking Crystal to fill this one up but it seems to me that you're going to need this more than I do and I can always make a new one anyway.' The professor's rambling confused me but once he stood before me with a shiny new Pokédex in his hands, the meaning of his words suddenly became crystal clear.

'Professor I can't possibly accept this.' But the professor already shook his head before I finished my sentence, no doubt he already knew what I was going to say. Owning a Pokédex would truly be a dream come true but all the Pokédex holders were exceptional trainers and I knew that I was nowhere near their level.

'You know Serena, all trainers have to start somewhere.' He said.

'What do you mean?' I looked up at him in confusion.

'Red, Blue, Green, Gym Leaders, Elite 4 all of them have stood exactly where you are standing now. A novice trainer with zero experience. It takes time to become strong but I'm sure that one day you will grow into a wonderful trainer.' Professor Oak smiled, as if was absolutely convinced that someday I would be great.

'How come you're so sure?' My negativity must have set of Eevee in some way because the small Evolution Pokémon smacked me in the face with her tail.

'Hey! What did you do that for?' I took Eevee of my shoulder and kept her at arm's length, glaring. The professor chuckled.

'That's exactly why I know that you're going to be perfectly fine.' Both Eevee and I looked at him now both of us no idea what he was talking about.

'Huh?'

'Serena, please tell me, what are Pokémon to you?'

'What do you mean?' Sometimes this old man could be so confusing.

'Well I've met trainers that see Pokémon as friends, partners or family. But what do you see them as?' What Pokémon are to me? What do they mean to me? I never really thought about it but as I looked at Eevee, I knew the answer.

'Eevee is my precious comrade.' The professor smiled and took my hand.

'Good answer.' He said as he placed the Pokédex in it.

'Are you sure?' I swear when I asked that question I could hear Eevee sigh loudly.

'There's not a single person that I would rather want to have this Pokédex than you.' That made me blush but finally I clenched my hand around the Encyclopedia and bowed in gratitude.

'Thank you Professor, I won't disappoint you.' Professor Oak ruffled my hair, the second person to do that today.

'I know you won't. Now do you want me to teach you how to use it?' I nodded eagerly and put Eevee down.

'Well first you press this button down and then it automatically scans the Pokémon. The data will appear and voila pretty easy right?'

'Definitely I thought that I'd be much harder. '

'Now why don't you try it out on Eevee?'

'Kay.' I pointed the Pokédex towards Eevee and followed the instructions.

'It says here that thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, Eevee conceals many different possible evolutions. So basically Eevee is a bit of a mystery huh?'

'Yes in fact not too long ago we discovered a new evolution for Eevee that could be a brand new Pokémon Type.'

'A brand new Pokémon Type?!' I practically yelled out.

'Yes, we're thinking about calling it the Fairy Type, there's not much date on them yet but it's believed that they're super effective against Dragon Types.' The professor's eyes sparkled as he talked about his new discovery. I wondered if I would ever be as passionate about something as Professor Oak was about his research.

'Really? That tips the whole power scale, doesn't it? I mean up until now, Dragon Types were pretty much invincible unless they fought against an Ice Type or another Dragon Type.' The professor nodded. I may be young but growing up in a Gym thought me a thing or two about battling.

'What's the name of that new eeveelution?' The news of a new evolution of Eevee plus it being a completely new Pokémon Type definitely peaked my interest.

'Sylveon, beautiful name don't you think?' I agreed and so did Eevee. Some part of me wondered if someday Eevee would evolve and if she did, what would she become? It seemed like the possibilities kept growing.

'Yes very beautiful.' The professor smiled.

'So how about that tea?' I was quite thirsty so I quickly followed him to the couch, once there I put Eevee on my lap.

'Now back to that Gym Challenge of yours.'

'What do you wanna know?'

'The closest Gym is the one in Pewter City. The Gym Leader Brock is a Rock Type expert and I assume that Eevee is your only Pokémon right now. So how are you going to handle it?' Eevee and I grinned.

'Don't worry Professor, we've got it covered.'

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I had exams which thankfully are now over (I passed ^_^)**

**Bit of a filler chapter but the story will really be taking off now.**

**Special thanks to WolfWitchHuntress1318 for being the first to review this story, it really made me happy :)**

**Anyway let me know what you think**

**Starcrossedgoddess**

**p.s.: if you see any mistakes, feel free to let me know**


End file.
